Funny
by GothicFox
Summary: i wrote this with bronxa


What black-tea-gurl wrote  
  
What GothicFox wrote  
  
  
  
  
  
One day spot conlon was sitting on a bench eating a sub. Then all of a sudden Luke, Bronx's brother said: Hey spot watcha doing? …oh ermm.. I'm eating a sub..isn't that kinda obvious?...Then Lids,zelly and Janie and Bronx all ran onto the bench and said:  
  
  
  
Lids,Bronx,Janie,Zelly: "A Telegram for Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns aka SPOT CONLON…. Janie flutters her eyelashes at spot and then spot fluttered his and then blue came onto the bench and kissed Bronx and vice versa w/ lids/mush and zelly/dutchy.  
  
Then all of a sudden a copy of each of the goils come up and are really short. They take one look at them and sneer in disgust. Ugh there making out with those big white fucking men who are supposed to slap the girls but when they do they get yelled at. All of a sudden a hot Pippin comes up and smooches Nari (a short copy of Janie).  
  
  
  
Uh Oh they are coming for them all of a sudden they r arrested bya man in skin tight leggings with a pierced right ear. He tells them that they must tell them all they know of the Law&Order episode on the 17th. Mwahaha all of a sudden the bunny comes up….  
  
….and then the bunny came up and said,: Wishing you a happy easter…" then spot who was really tired of the bunny took it and shook it till it's batteries died :Ahh you stupid bunny ..why are you following me?.. then the bunny resurrected itself… and spot fell into a deep coma… so Lids, Zelly, Bronx, and Janie all put him into a bed and slept beside his bed so the bunny wouldn't steal spot's breath while he slept…  
  
As soon as they all fell asleep the bunny used it's magic powers to open up the wall… then it slowly crept onto spot's bed and climbed onto his chest and held his little paws over his nose so spot would open his mouth…  
  
A cat then entered the room it had a great battle with the troolish bunni. The bunni then stabbed the cat over and over with a bell. It cried mwahaha I will f**kin hurt him u meanie. The cat up and died then the bunni started to breath spots life in…  
  
All of a sudden a vampire walks in and turns the cat into a chicken…. The cat turns on the bunny and destroys it with one stroke of its claws. It then starts to move towards spot. All of a sudden Janie jumps out of the hell hole from which the bunny appeared…….  
  
  
  
Janie: Awww ... look a vampire cat… bit me you!  
  
Cat: NO! I don't want you ...you aren't as handsome as that!  
  
Janie: of course I'm not handsome...I'm a goil!  
  
Spot: am I handsome?  
  
Cat: yes my darling… cat turns into a woman …that looks strangely like a man …  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spot: eek!  
  
Janie: ah you transvestite animal get youself away from him!  
  
Cat: okay then I'll take him… points to blue…  
  
Blue: eek!  
  
Bronx: ah you transvestite animal get youself away from him!  
  
Cat: okay then I'll take him… points to dutchy…  
  
Dutchy: eek!  
  
Zelly: ah you transvestite animal get youself away from him!  
  
Cat: okay then I'll take him ...points to mush  
  
Mush: eek!  
  
Lids: ah you transvestite animal get youself away from him!  
  
Cat: ermmm then I'll take….  
  
Ralph: eek? As in eek the cat?  
  
Cat: yes him! points to Ralph…no one objects  
  
  
  
Yeah I m getting married finally. Someone likes me. I luv her to I mean shes hard and imcomprimendable, but with all her flaws I luv her.  
  
Its not like that Ralph shes gonna kill u  
  
  
  
  
  
Eekkk Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I still luv her though she poops diamond biters like my cat and eats PASTE shell also annoy Mrs. Kerbopple. I luv her.  
  
  
  
Well I HATE U………………….  
  
  
  
Spot: blinks and starts eating Ralph…  
  
Ralph: I highly disapprove of this!  
  
Spot: shut up you twinkie!  
  
Cat: hey you can't eat him! I was supposed to eat him!  
  
Spot: ermm sorry lady/cat/transvestite thing… maybe I should make a talk show about things like this:  
  
  
  
  
  
Camera open and you see Spot standing there in a suit with a tie and everything…  
  
Spot: hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to Spot Conlon… today we have have … Janie…Ralph…Cat…Bronx…Lids…Zelly…Blue…Dutchy…and Mush …now..  
  
Spot: so Ralph would you explain to me why you decided to come onto Spot Conlon?  
  
Ralph: I don't know ...u told me to come here and I guess it's because you tried to eat me…  
  
Everyone else: *grimaces*  
  
Spot: makes a really weird face like the one where he tries to laugh and it doesn't work…."Okay time for a commercial break!"  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why did u say those thing on my show u mother f**ker….  
  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT  
  
  
  
Now u will pay. U have not seen the total wrath of spot yet u u u RALPH mother f**kin cat person thingie…..  
  
Thank U  
  
Blue , Dutchy , spot , Mush all morph into super heros….  
  
Blue is a blue bird…  
  
Spot is a little puppy with a spot on his eye…  
  
Mush is a big bowl filled with weird yellow stuff…  
  
Dutchy is a wooden clog…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They call themselves THE CREEPY OBJECTS!  
  
Blue, Spot , Mush, Dutchy : HAHA we Have you now!  
  
  
  
All of a sudden fans burst into the room and started to scream bloody murder. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..  
  
  
  
I LUV these people Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot, Spot  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
